13 Kamen Riders
The are the central characters of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Thirteen were created for thirteen Kamen Riders. They make Contracts with monsters from the mysterious , a parallel dimension opposite to our own in which only the Kamen Riders can exist. The Riders draw on their monsters' strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. The creator of the has only one rule: that there can be only one Kamen Rider. The others must be killed, and the sole victor will be granted a single wish, which leads to a conflict known as the Rider War. The notion of 13 Riders is apparently a homage to the original Kamen Rider manga published in 1971, which contains a chapter called The 13 Kamen Riders. However, only 10 official Kamen Riders (discounting the artificial Alternatives) were featured in the TV series. Femme, Ryuga and Verde appeared exclusively in the movie Episode: Final and/or the TV special 13 Riders. Despite the idea of 13 Kamen Riders facing each other, all 13 Kamen Riders never really faced each other in one huge battle. The most number of Kamen Riders in one battle is 6 (in the TV series, where Knight, Ryuki, Zolda, Ouja, Tiger, and Alternative fought each other, only to be interrupted by Imperer's advent monsters), and 11 (at the 13 Kamen Riders Special). Kamen Rider Raia was killed earlier by Kamen Rider Verde's Death Vanish Final Vent. Despite activating the Guard Vent, Kamen Rider Scissors was killed by Kamen Rider Ouja's Veno Crash Final Vent. The remaining 10 Kamen Riders fought on the final match of the special, with Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight facing off against the remaining 8, led by Kamen Rider Odin. Despite this the Kamen Riders revive later on and fight together against other enemies, even if their personalities would never allow them to do so within their own series. History Shiro Kanzaki and his sister Yui lived a horrible life, locked up in the attic of their house by their parents. To console themselves, they drew pictures of them living happy lives together, protected by monster guardians. They were content in each others' company, and of the world they created. Unfortunately, this barely happy life was destroyed when Yui died. Shiro thus replaced her with her Mirror World counterpart, but learned that this would last only until she 20 years old. He thus vowed to find a way to save her. Shiro would spend his time in America as Shiro Takumi and later under his normal identity Kanzaki studying profusely and conducting experiments to open up the Mirror World and create Card Decks. He was successful, creating thirteen Decks. Twelve were to be given out to Riders for the Rider War, with the thirteenth for his own puppet Odin. Should his plans fail, he would use the Time Vent card to go back to the past and try again. Each and every time though, he would be unsuccessful in recruiting twelve Riders to be killed by his all-powerful servant, Odin and save Yui's life before her fated deadline due to one reason: Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, a dogged idealist who despite never being chosen by him would somehow become a Rider each and every time to try to stop the fighting between Riders, delaying the war long enough for Yui to die each time. Finally, Kanzaki realizes that his efforts to save Yui are futile, and that he has to let go. He Time Vents one last time, erasing the Mirror World, the Mirror Monsters, The Rider War and the 13 Riders from history. Later history Although Shiro Kanzaki changed history, thus negating the Mirror World and Rider War, resulting in the 13 Kamen Rider powers never existing and their users never having participated in the Rider War as it never happened, the 13 Riders (primarily Ryuki) returned on several occasions years later to fight alongside other Kamen Riders. The Contract Monsters also returned to give the 13 Riders their strength, while other Mirror Monsters appeared as part of Dai-Shocker, an alliance of all evil organizations and monsters fought by the Kamen Riders, who have ambitions to conquer the multiverse. Decade Ryuki was the third of the Nine Heisei Riders who, represented by their ninth member Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva), gave amnesiac Tsukasa Kadoya the mission of saving the multiverse by becoming the tenth Heisei Rider, Kamen Rider Decade. The first half of Decade's journey was visiting the Nine Worlds. One of which, the World of Ryuki, featured alternate versions of the 13 Riders, including Ryuki, who fought in a Kamen Rider Trial as opposed to the Rider War, as well as a fourteenth Rider, Abyss. In the World of Faiz, Narutaki, a mysterious self-proclaimed prophet who believed Decade was a destroyer of worlds, had him sent into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga, but he overcame this with the help of Kamen Rider Diend. Ouja was summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, a Kivat from the World of Kiva who was affiliated with Narutaki, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. When Decade discovered his own world and learned his origins, Ryuki was one of several Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider Battle, a tournament which was supposed to decide the strongest Rider to stop the merging of the worlds, but was actually to get the Kamen Riders out of the way so Dai-Shocker could conquer the worlds, with Tsukasa briefly reassuming his role as Dai-Shocker's Great Leader before being deposed. Ouja appeared to fight Dai-Shocker. However, due to his sadistic nature, he sided with Dai-Shocker along with Kamen Rider KickHopper, attempting to stop Diend and Natsumi Hikari only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma, he fought Gai and Raia the two riders he killed in the series, the outcome of the fight is unknown. Ryuki later returned as part of a force of 23 past Kamen Riders who arrived to help Decade and Diend defeat the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade, as well as destroying their fortress and killing off their leaders (with one exception). Decade's journey concluded with a second Rider War, unrelated to the war that Ryuki fought, involving the greater Kamen Rider community, fought in a convergence of the Nine Worlds. As Decade had not only failed to stop but actually speeded up the merging of the worlds due to befriending the Riders of the Nine Worlds rather than defeating them. Ryuki, along with the rest of the Nine Heisei Riders and most, if not all of the 13 Riders, were among the many Kamen Riders who fought Decade and were defeated by him, Ryuki himself being defeated while fighting alongside Kamen Rider Blade Decade was killed by Natsumi Hikari as Kamen Rider Kiva-la. With this Decade's roles as the destroyer and the connector were fulfilled, restoring all the worlds and Kamen Riders, including Ryuki. Decade himself was restored by the A.R. Nine Heisei Riders. Shinji Tatsumi, AR Ryuki, would go on to help Decade stop the Neo-Organism to continue Decade's story. Let's Go Kamen Riders Ryuki appeared fighting Mirror Monsters as one of the 22 main Riders who came to help Kamen Rider OOO, Den-O, New Den-O and the Double Riders fight Shocker in an alternate timeline unintentionally caused by the Greeed Ankh, where it had conquered the world and allied itself with all the evil organizations which fought the Kamen Riders. Though this change in the timeline seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history, as explained by the Owner of the Den-Liner, even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories hadn't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against the Great Leader of Shocker who, after being defeated by OOO's Tamashiy Combo, remerged as the all powerful Rock Great Leader. The 13 Riders were united when the other 12 Riders arrived as part of a group of extra Rider reinforcements led by Kamen Rider Birth. The 13 Riders along with all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen Several of the 13 Riders were among the Kamen Riders who fought Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red, who had emerged as the Emperor of Dai-Zangyack, embarking on a crusade to hunt down and wipe out the Kamen Riders to ensure the survival of the Super Sentai as Decade became the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker again and hunted the Super Sentai teams. Knight and Zolda were part of a group of Riders which also included Black, G3, Hibiki, and Gatack, who fought and were defeated by Gokai Red. However, just as the two evil organizations believed that had tricked Tsukasa and Marvelous to wipe the Sentai and Riders out, the two heroes revealed that they knew their plan, and actually sent all the seemingly defeated heroes to the dimensional rift, where they lay in waiting to defeat the two organizations. Ryuki was one of the many superheroes who emerged through the dimensional wall. United, the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai defeated the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Ryuki along with Blade and Decade, used reflection lended by the to turn the tide against Doktor G/Kani Laser, allowing the three Riders to defeat him and reveal him to be Decade's old enemy, Narutaki. Strangely, Zolda and Knight were not shown to be present during the final battle. 13 Riders Ryuki: Shinji Kido is a good-hearted, friendly, naive idealist who works at the ORE Journal as a journalist trainee, but ends up being dragged to the Mirror World. Eventually, he contracts Dragredder and becomes to protect people's lives and stop the Rider War. With the Survive Rekka card, he eventually gains the ability to transform into . He unfortunately dies after being stabbed in the back by a Raydragoon and being exhausted from fending off a Mirror Monster invasion, ironically only after finding his desire to end the Rider Battle. Shinji Kido is portrayed by . Knight: Ren Akiyama is a cold loner who fights constantly and is frequently unemployed. He received his before the start of the series. He accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider war to give his fiancé, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery as she was in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Ren later contracted with Darkwing and became . With the Survive Shippu card, he eventually gains the ability to transform into . Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . Scissors: Masashi Sudo is a detective using his job to cover up his illegal activities disposing of any witnesses to his acts. He had a partner, the older Tomoyuki Kaga who owned the Antique and Collection shop, until the older man's demand for a bigger cut in the profit made Masashi kill him, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck explaining the terms of accepting it. Masashi took it gladly and made his Contract with the Mirror Monster Volcancer, becoming and playing a part in the disappearances as he feeds his victims to Volcancer. He and Kamen Rider Knight confronted each other once prior to the series, neither aware of each other’s identity. Reiko's investigating of Kaga's shop after finding a link between it and some of the missing people made her a target of Masashi as he manages to hospitalize her. Shinji is then sent to continue in her place, confronting Scissors in the Mirror World before Ren saves him. Though both believed Scissors to be Kaga, Shinji acts against Ren's wishes to befriend Scissors. This results in Masashi tricking Shinji into giving his name, Knight's human identity and Yui's address as he attempts to kill the Riders while kidnapping Yui to have leverage over her brother. By then, both Ren and Reiko realized the truth behind Kaga's death as Masashi decides to kill everyone to cover his tracks. In the course of his battle with Knight, Scissor's Card Deck cracked as a result of the two using their Final Vents on each other. This resulted with Volcancer devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Masashi Sudo is portrayed by . Zolda: Shuichi Kitaoka is a self-proclaimed "super-lawyer" who tends to only help someone if he has something to gain. Because he has a terminal case of cancer and has been given only a few months to live, he accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War. His prize is to be immortal so that he could continue his extravagant lifestyle. Because of his illness, he suffers from frequent dizzy spells and fainting. He fights as , with Magnugiga as his Contract Monster. Shuichi Kitaoka is portrayed by . Raia: Miyuki Tezuka is a mysterious and enigmatic fortune-teller who believes in predestination, another Kamen Rider that Kanzaki did not personally pick to have a Card Deck. The real chosen one was his friend Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist who lost ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands. After his friend was devoured by a GuldThunder after refusing Kanzaki's offer to fight in the Rider War, Tezuka takes the Advent Deck on his behalf and becomes to avenge his friend by ending it. While trying to convince Ren that he has no chance of winning due to his self-doubt, Tezuka meets Shinji and becomes their ally. Kanzaki would later attempt to escalate the battle by giving Tezuka one of two Survive cards, but he passes it to Ren instead. Tezuka would later avenge Yuuichi by destroying GuldThunder before being killed by Ouja later on after taking a fatal hit meant for Ryuki in an act of defying fate. Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . Takano previously portrayed Hiroya Fujimiya in Ultraman Gaia. He also played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 in the remake Kamen Rider: The First. Gai: Jun Shibaura is a 3rd year college student at Meirin University, extremely well versed in computers and programming to be in the Matrix Netgame Club. Being the son of a company president, Shibaura is arrogant in personality and toys with other people's lives for nothing more than a good laugh. He joined the Rider War simply to be the winner as it was all a game to him, transforming into . Manipulating his fellow members into killing each other in a game, Shibaura meets Shinji and later steals his Dragredder card from him to use both it and the virus he uploaded to the ORE Journal mainframe to become the head of their company. But Shimada's own hacking skills and Tezuka foiled Shibaura's plans as he is arrested soon after. However, his father was able to bail him out with Kitaoka's aid. After learning the other Riders' identities, Shibaura kidnaps Yui to start a "Rider party" between him, Knight, Raia, and Ryuki. However, in the middle of the fight, their battle gets intertwined with the one between Zolda and Ouja, who used Gai as a shield to take the brunt of Zolda's Final Vent before killing him with his own hands. Jun Shibaura is portrayed by . Ouja: Takeshi Asakura is a sadistic criminal who murdered his entire family during childhood, gaining a reputation for having a love to fight and kill in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, prior to becoming a Rider, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Tezuka's friend Yuichi Saito and the murder of Miho Kirishima's older sister. His arrogant personality resulted with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka, refusing to represent him and leaving him to rot in jail. Because he was in prison and could not feed his destructive nature, Asakura gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker, using his new found powers as to break out of jail and get his revenge on Kitaoka, learning of his identity as a Kamen Rider. Over the series, thanks to Ren helping him fake his death to ensure no interference, Ouja manages to kill off both Gai and Raia, taking their Contract Monsters as his own. But once the police learn he is still alive, Asakura was once more wanted as he attempts to settle things with Kitoka. By the end of the series, Asakura finally has his showdown with Zolda and defeats him. However, Asakura finds out seconds later that "Zolda" was actually Goro, resulting with him in utter disarray of being denied the right to kill the man he hated the most as he is gunned down by the police. In the movie's ending, due to Ryuga's intervention during his fight with Femme in the Mirror World, Asakura ends up being dissolved into nothingness after Femme destroys his deck. Takeshi Asakura is portrayed by . Hagino previously portrayed Akira Suzumura in Choukou Senshi Changéríon. Tiger: Satoru Tojo is a disturbed man with a twisted moral background; a social outcast determined to do whatever it takes to be accepted. However, Tojo also seemed to have a great amount of respect for his teacher, Hideyuki Kagawa, adopting his theories on the concept of heroism, although Tojo develops a hero syndrome due to his bloodthirsty nature. Becoming , Tojo aided Kagawa on the goal to close the Mirror World. However, killing Kagawa because of his ideologies, Tojo joined the Rider War to prove himself as a true hero. However, these actions result in a downward spiral of contradictions for Tojo as he tries to win by any means, from betraying Sano to an attempt to trap the other Riders in the Mirror World by destroying their only way out. But as he runs off from committing the latter, Tojo saw a father and son, briefly reminding him of Kagawa and his own child. However, a truck was about to crash into the two, and Tojo sacrificed himself to save them at the cost of his own life. Ironically, the following day, a newspaper featured an article on Tojo's good deed and labeled a hero. Satoru Tojo is portrayed by . Takatsuki previously portrayed Genki Kagura in Ultraman Neos. Imperer: Mitsuru Sano is the son of a wealthy businessman who worked in a parking garage, occasionally cleaning rich people's cars, although he came from an affluent family. His father sent him out into the world so that he could learn the hardships of life and not be spoiled by a rich upbringing. Because of his poor lifestyle, he believed friendship, respect, and love could be bought, and thus accepted Kanzaki's proposal to become in order to become rich and lead a happy life. He became a mercenary of sorts, attempting to sell his strength as a Kamen Rider to the various factions within the remaining Riders. After seeing he cannot worm out of being a Kamen Rider after finally inheriting his father's business and having no more need to fight, Sano decides to buy the services of the other Riders to fight his battles for him. But the attempts ended in failure before he decides to team up with Tojo and befriend him. However, after being back-stabbed by Tojo and left for dead, Sano attempted to get back to the real world when he was ambushed by Ouja, who destroys his Vent Deck. Unable to leave the Mirror World, Sano screams for help as he dissolves within minutes. Mitsuru Sano is portrayed by . Femme: Miho Kirishima , appearing in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, is a con-artist who seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider war for two reasons: she wanted to resurrect her sister and take revenge on her killer, Takeshi Asakura. She fights as to reach this goal. However after achieving the goal of defeating Asakura, Miho fell in love with Shinji and ended up being killed by Ryuga as a result. She is the first official female Kamen Rider. Miho Kirishima is portrayed by . Katō previously portrayed Robina in Moero!! Robocon. Ryuga In the alternate continuity of Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido when they were still both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido, referred as , could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before starting to disintegrate, just like how a normal human would in the Mirror World. Several years later, the doppelganger adopts the identity of and joins the Rider War in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. After killing Miho, the Mirror World Shinji attempts to merge with Shinji in order to survive, but the real world Shinji forces him out and fights him, resulting in his death due to a match between Final Vents. Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. Verde: Itsuro Takamizawa is a rich and charismatic businessman of the Takamizawa Group, who is able to transform into the chameleon-themed with the aid of his Contract Monster Biogreeza. He joined the Rider War to add to his already massive wealth so he could take control of the world. Takamizawa and Verde only appear in Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders. Itsuro Takamizawa is portrayed by . Odin is a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki, able to interact with the real world where he cannot. Odin serves to not only to protect Yui from harm, but also as Kanzaki's personal representative in the Rider War, and its Contract Monster is Goldphoenix. Odin possesses incredible strength, the ability to teleport short distances, and the ability to shoot a gust of golden feathers. Odin can also use the Time Vent card, with the aid of Shiro Kanzaki's time control abilities, to reverse time to the beginning of the Rider War. Throughout the Rider War, Odin makes brief appearances and fights the other Kamen Riders, until he and Knight Survive are left. However, when Kanzaki sees the pointlessness of the Rider War, Odin ceases to be just as he was about to win. Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who provided the voice of the 13 Rider's Visors. Gallery KR-Ryuki&DragonKnight.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido Koichi Sakakibara|link=Kamen Rider Ryuki (Rider) KR-Knight&WingKnight.png|'Kamen Rider Knight' Ren Akiyama|link=Ren Akiyama KR-Scissors&Incisor.png|'Kamen Rider Scissor' Masashi Sudo|link=Masashi Sudo KR-Zolda&Torque.png|'Kamen Rider Zolda' Shuichi Kitaoka Goro Yura|link=Kamen Rider Zolda KR-Raia&Sting.png|'Kamen Rider Raia' Miyuki Tezuka|link=Miyuki Tezuka KR-Gai&Thrust.png|'Kamen Rider Gai' Jun Shibaura|link=Jun Shibaura KR-Ouja&Strike.png|'Kamen Rider Ouja' Takeshi Asakura|link=Takeshi Asakura KR-Odin&Wrath.png|'Kamen Rider Odin' Kamen Rider Odin|link=Kamen Rider Odin (Rider) KR-Tigar&Axe.png|'Kamen Rider Tiger' Satoru Tojo|link=Satoru Tojo KR-Imperer&Spear.png|'Kamen Rider Imperer' Mitsuru Sano|link=Mitsuru Sano KR-Femme&Siren.png|'Kamen Rider Femme' Miho Kirishima|link=Miho Kirishima KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuga' Dark Shinji|link=Dark Shinji KR-Verde&Camo.png|'Kamen Rider Verde' Itsuro Takamizawa|link=Itsuro Takamizawa World of Ryuki In the A.R World of Ryuki, the 13 Riders (14 Riders, if Kamen Rider Abyss is included) serve as a judgmental system for law. When there is one rider left, based on what the rider thinks, he can chose if the suspect is either innocent or guilty. Such an example could be Natsumi Hikari, a subordinate who world-jumps with Kamen Rider Decade, was blamed for killing an Editor-in-Chief of Atashi Journal. However, this matter was resolved by Shinji Tatsumi, A.R.Kamen Rider Ryuki, using Kamen Rider Odin's Time Vent too take him back in time, along with Kamen Rider Decade, to kill the real culprit, Kamen Rider Abyss. AR Ryuki Riders Rider Time Ryuki Thirteen people, all without any memory of the past, were taken into the Mirror World by a mysterious woman named Sara. She stated that a new Rider Fight would start and it must be finished within seven days. The lone victor will challenge Another Ryuki. Ryuki Riders Notes * It is unknown how the Riders gained their names or how others automatically knew them. * Despite the Rider Fight supposed to have 13 Kamen Riders partipanting, only Verde, Femme, and Ryuga didn't make an appearance in the series' main timeline, instead appearing in movies/specials. However this could be explained with a few following factors; ** If count Goro Yura and the three puppets who've became Kamen Rider Odin, there were thirteen people involved in the Rider Fight. Kanzaki never explictedly stated that the Kamen Riders had to be unique riders. ** Or it is possible Verde, Femme, and Ryuga did exist in the series' main timeline and were defeated off-screen by the other riders. * All of the 13 Riders met ironic deaths either in the series or in the specials which they appeared in. ** Shinji was told he would die if he didn't find something to fight and kill for, yet he only died after he finally found a reason to fight and kill. ** Ren possibly survived the war, but if he didn't, he did tell Tezuka that fighting was the only reason for his existence. Once finishing the Rider War, he had no more reason to fight and thus live, and so he didn't live to see the person he fought for, Eri, awake again. ** Sudo fed others to his Volcancer to strengthen it, but died by being eaten by it. ** Kitaoka fought to gain eternal life and all the time to fulfill his desires, but once he realized he was content with his life and was satisfied with everything (aside from settling things with Asakura), he succumbed to his disease. ** Tezuka predicted that Shinji would die, but lied in order to not discourage him. He sacrificed his life to save Shinji, making his fake prediction right and his real one wrong. ** Shibaura loved to manipulate people, yet died to Asakura, who used him to save himself. ** Asakura loved to kill and had the highest killcount among the Riders, yet among them he never got to kill the ones he truly wanted to kill (Shinji, Tojo, Kitaoka). He was able to kill Zolda, but that was Goro taking Kitaoka's place, driving him mad with dissatisfaction and leading him to suicidally charge the cops he could so easily escape. ** Tojo sacrificed others to become a hero, but was only revered as one after he saved a family at the cost of his own life, essentially sacrificing HIMSELF. ** Sano relied on other people to survive, but had no problems betraying them for money or his own goals. He joined the war to become happy, but in the end he died due to being betrayed by Tojo and ultimately being killed by Asakura, ultimately making the war the final obstacle to his own happiness. ** Miho fell in love with Shinji after being saved by Ryuga, but in the end succumbed to wounds made by him, refusing offers of help by the real Shinji to spare his feelings. ** Dark Shinji declared himself the strongest Rider and also the "real" Shinji after manipulating Shinji into being possessed by him, only to die to the real Shinji because he didn't expect him to be so strong. ** Takamizawa wanted to kill Shinji because he feared he would get in his way during the war, and also thought he and Ren had no will to kill. In going after Shinji, he forced Ren to turn against and eventually kill Takamizawa, who used his form to kill Tezuka. ** Odin is a special case, having many puppet bodies for Kanzaki Shiro's control. As an avatar of his will however, it is worth noting he died right before killing Ren and winning the Rider War, knowing the futility of it all as he knows Yui would never want a life born from the sacrifice of other people. * Let's Go Kamen Riders is the only time where the 13 Riders have a plausible explanation for reappearing: Shinji Kido's last stand in episode 49 of Ryuki was the only time when the Riders revealed their existence, with Shinji and Ren transforming in front of people in order to fight Monsters invading the real world. Since the scenario of the movie was created by a time paradox, and the other Riders only appear due to people remembering them as heroes, it is likely that Ryuki and Knight's heroic last stand was the only memory people had of the 13 riders. This also explains why Riders such as the bloodthirsty Asakura and the sadistic Scissors are willing to cooperate to defeat the Great Leader, since their personalities were rewritten by people's memories of them being heroes. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Groups